Rara declaración
by PennyLane98
Summary: Shonara hace tiempo ama a cierto delegado rubio... Se le confesará? O todo saldrá al revés? ONE-SHOT


**Este es un One Shot para Sofía Fregoso Croche, agreguen a su sucrette c**: .es/profil/Shonara

* * *

Me levanté como todos los días y solté un largo suspiro. Es difícil vivir así…Enamorada del delegado principal del instituto.  
Muchas veces he pensado en declararme y ya, pero me lleno de preguntas: ¿y si se burla de mí?¿Y si por culpa de eso se arruina nuestra amistad? Y prefiero quedarme como su amiga.  
Pero yo no soy la única que está enamorada de Nathaniel, también está la pesada de Melody, que lo sigue a todos lados, sé que si no hago nada tratará de ser su novia. BIEN! HOY ES EL DÍA! ME DECLARARÉ A NATHANIEL!  
Me miré al espejo, no soy fea ¿verdad? Solo mi aspecto es diferente a los demás: Tengo el cabello blanco y los ojos grises. Soy albina, al igual que Lysandro. Me cambié rápido y fui al instituto.  
Apenas entré vi a mi mejor amigo.

-Shonara, hola! –Saludó Alexy mientras me daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días. Buenos días Armin. –Saludé con una sonrisa a su gemelo.

-Hola Shonara- Dijo el ojiazul.

-Oye, Armin, me prestas un momento a tu hermano? Necesito contarle algo importante.- dije

. –Claro, no hay problema.

– Se alejó mientras sacaba su PSP de un bolsillo.

-¿Vas a confesarte a Nathaniel verdad?

-EH?!

– Pude sentir como mi rostro enrojecía rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él es de lo único de lo que hablas últimamente así que supuse que si me querías decir algo importante sería eso.

-Bueno… t-tienes razón… me confesaré. ¿C-crees que es una buena idea?

-Claro que sí! Ve por él! Luego me cuentas!

Alexy dijo lo último con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba a la sala de delegados, me metió y cerró la puerta después de murmurar un "Suerte" Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Mi sorpresa fue grande al no encontrar a Nathaniel, sino a Melody.

-Shonara? Qué haces aquí? Qué quieres? -

Qué, no puedo venir a visitar a una amiga? – Dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-No me engañas, quieres ir a ver a Nathaniel verdad?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Para qué?

-No te interesa.

Me di la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero un brazo me detuvo.

-Escúchame idiota, ni se te ocurra decirle a Nathaniel que lo quieres, el es mío, entiendes?

-Lo lamento, pero yo nunca he visto un letrero encima de Nathaniel que diga "Propiedad de Melody" así que yo hago lo que se me da la gana querida – dije con una sonrisa burlona.  
Me di la vuelta y salí de ahí. No está en la sala de delegados, dónde puede estar? En ese momento sonó el timbre. Cuando llegué al aula B, la puerta se abrió rápidamente golpeándome en la cabeza haciéndome caer al suelo.  
-Pero que… Shonara! Lo lamento! Estás bien? -E-estoy bien… ay!

Mi cabeza me da vueltas, Nathaniel está parado delante mío con una cara de preocupación muy evidente.

-Hay que llevarte a la enfermería… puedes pararte?

Trato pero vuelvo a caer al piso, estoy realmente mareada. En ese momento siento que alguien me levanta del suelo y me toma en brazos, es Nathaniel! Siento como mi cara arde.

-Bueno, vamos.  
En la enfermería Nathaniel me recuesta en una camilla y se sienta a mi lado.  
-Nat, yo… -Shh… deberías dormir un poco. Luego hablamos, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Pero te irás si me duermo…

-No, no lo haré.  
Se irá, lo sé. Es imposible que se salte una clase. Me doy la vuelta y cierro los ojos.  
Abro los ojos y miro la pantalla de mi celular. ¿Cuánto dormí? Dios, he perdido casi 4 clases! Si me apresuro puedo llegar al final de la clase de Historia… Volteo y veo a alguien sentado a mi lado leyendo un libro. NATHANIEL!  
-NATHANIEL! QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

-Oh, Shonara, despertaste.- Me dice con una sonrisa.

-Deberías estar en clase.

-Sí, pero estaba preocupado y no quería dejarte sola. Además… -Iba a continuar hablando pero se interrumpió y su cara enrojeció al instante.

-Además qué? -Además… - enrojeció más- además… si me iba podía ser que vinieran Armin, Castiel o Kentin.

-Y qué tiene de malo que vengan?

-Nada en realidad, pero… Ya sabes que ellos no sienten solo amistad hacia ti…

-En serio?

-No te habías dado cuenta?

-No, la verdad no.

-Con razón... -Con razón? Con razón qué? -Shonara, tengo que decirte algo realmente importante.

-Dime.

-Yo…em….como decirlo….yo… de ti… yo… YO TE AMO!

-Eh? -Me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te conocí, pero no tenía el valor para confesarte mis sentimientos, y ayer todos estábamos en la casa de Kentin y nos dimos cuenta de que todos estábamos enamorados de ti, y tenía miedo de que alguno de los chicos quisiera condesarse… yo te amo Shonara, quiero que seas mi novia.

-Eh?

-Te amo! No lo entiendes? Te amo! Se me acercó y me abrazó, me abrazó de una manera muy linda. Es tan fuerte, y tan caliente…

-Yo… Nat.. yo también te amo…

-En serio?

-Sí, y-yo pensaba declararme hoy, ya que tenía miedo de que Melody lo hiciera….

-Entonces quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí. -Me dejas besarte?

-Sí.  
Levanté mi cara para verlo, tenía una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, es el beso que he estado esperando desde que entré al Sweet Amoris, es tan dulce, sus labios son tan suaves y cálidos…  
Cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos, luego estuvimos abrazados mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Unos minutos después, fuimos tomados de la mano a la cafetería a almorzar, él era mi nuevo novio. Y no lo iba a dejar.

FIN

* * *

**Siempre pongo a Melody malvada xd Es que la detesto! Espero te haya gustado ^^ SI alguien quiere un One shot no dude en pedirlo c:**

**Adiós~**


End file.
